In Progress
by Andr3w R0b3rts0n
Summary: Rukia is pregnant and now she and Ichigo are going to have to work together to get through the child birth. With the support of Ichigo's family and friends will they manage to keep their wits about them and make it through for their little unborn baby. IchiRuki. Rated T for language
1. Rukia's Pregnant!

**_In Progress_**

"You're pregnant?" Ichigo exlaims, a shocked look on his face

"Yes," replied Rukia in her usual calm voice. "4 weeks pregnant. Ichigo, are you ok? You look like you are going to faint."

Ichigo did in fact feel like he was going to faint, but decided instead to smack his face into the wall repeatedly. He didn't even know how this could have happened. He had tried to be as careful as possible but it seems like one night, he just forgot to use anything.

"Well, I suppose we will have to get through this together and not tell my dad about it," Ichigo said just as his father raced round the corner, a cake in his hand.

"ICHI-GO!" Ishin yells, running straight for his son. "I HEARD RUKIA WAS...WWAAAHH" Ishin trips over his feet in his own excitement and falls flat on the ground, and landing face first in the cake he was carrying.

Ichigo walks up to him, and prods him with his foot. "Dad?" Ichigo asks, a slight hint of concern in his voice. Getting no response, Ichigo decides to prod harder and harder. "Dad, get up now!" Ichigo demands. Reaching the limit of his patience, he brings back his leg, and swings his foot towards Ishin's ribs as hard as he can. "Get. UP!" Ichigo roars as his foot connects with his father's side, sending him flying down the hallway.

"Why, Ichigo, whyyyy!?" Ishin cries as he flies back.

Ishin crashes into the wall at the end of the hallway and Yuzu pokes her head out of her room to see what's happening. "Dad found out about Rukia then?" She asks as Ishin tries to stand up on shaky legs.

"Yeah," Ichigo grunts. "Look, we need to talk about this, so leave us alone. Come on, Rukia, let's go to my room."

"That's what got you here in the first place," Ishin calls after them, howling at his own joke.

"So," Ichigo says. "How do you want to do this?"

"What do you mean?" Rukia asks, a confused look on her face. "I always thought raising a baby was easy. It just grows in my belly for a while, then the doctors take it out when it's ready and we get to raise an adorable child. I just hope his hair doesn't turn out the same colour as yours."

"Hey," Ichigo cries, stroking his spiky orange hair. "My hair is just fine. Better than boring old black hair anyway."

"If you say so," Rukia says, a cruel smirk on her face. "But lets just agree right now, we don't let the child see us as shinigami. I don't want him to have that kind of danger in his life."

"Ok," Ichigo says, softly. "But I don't know if I trust Kon to look after it while I'm gone"

"Don't worry," Rukia laughs. "I'll make sure Kon doesn't harm the baby at all."

Ichigo laughs and hugs into Rukia. "I'm sure we'll manage to raise this kid to be the best kid in the universe."

Rukia looked up into Ichigo's eyes, and saw in them the same look she saw when he saved her from her excecution. She reaslised in that moment that Ichigo would be a great dad.

* * *

><p>AN: Well, this is my first IchiRuki fic, sorry that it's a little bit short. I hope you enjoyed it, I know I enjoyed writing it. I will continue this story right up to the birth of their child so I'm going to start a competition now. I need a baby name, and whoever can give me the best baby name shall get a special shout out from me and I shall also dedicate the final chapter of this story to them. So send in your baby names, the deadline in till the last chapter. I will tell you in the second last chapter to stop sending in baby names and then it's a tense wait to see who has won the baby name contest. Well, please review cause I want to know where I can improve. Thanks guys :)


	2. Baby Clothes

**_Baby Clothes_**

_A/N: Hey guys, time for an update. So in this one Rukia is now 6 weeks pregnant and she and Ichigo have decided to go buy baby clothes. Disclaimer (I probably should have done this in the first chapter) I do not own Bleach or any of the characters mentioned. They all belong to Tite Kubo._

* * *

><p>"Hey, Ichigo," Rukia calls from across the shop. "What do you think of this?"<p>

Ichigo looks over to see Rukia holding up a zebra onsie. Saying nothing, Ichigo starts to walk towards the exit, shaking his head.

"Ichigo," Rukia said, quietly. "Please don't go. I promise I'll look properly now."

"Ok," Ichigo sighed, slightly tired. "Thank you. If we are going to buy stuff for our baby it has to be.."

"OH MY GOD!" Rukia screamed. "Ichigo, these pyjamas have Chappy on them! We have to get them!"

Rukia bounces up and down on her feet, clapping in excitement. She turns to Ichigo, expecting him to be just as excited as she is, but is met by his usual bored face with a hint of anger in his large, brown eyes. She could tell that Ichigo was barely containing a tantrum that even their child would not be able to match. "Or we could just get these one's with the little giraffes on them? Would that be better my love?"

Ichigo could tell that Rukia was trying to calm him down by calling him her love, but he just could not contain his anger at the fact that Rukia had screamed so loud that the whole shop was now looking at them.

"Rukia," Ichigo says in a low, dangerous voice. "We are leaving now."

Without waiting for a response, Ichigo spins on his heels and starts to walk towards the door for the sixth time that day. But then, he saw something that made him stop dead in his tracks.

"Oof. Ichigo, what are you doing?" Rukia asks, mad that he stopped for now reason.

Ichigo doesn't respond immediately, but then Rukia hears a little high pitched squeling. She starts to look around her to see who is making that noise before realising that it is Ichigo.

"Umm, Ichigo," Rukia asks warily. "Why are you making that noise?"

Before giving an answer, Ichigo slowly reaches forward and picks up a pair of little baby shoes and holds them tenderly in his hands.

"Look at these, Rukia," Ichigo said, barely whispering. "They are the most adorable things I have ever seen."

"So," Rukia started warily. "Does that mean I can buy the Chappy pyjamas?"

Ichigo swiveled round, a massive, goofy grin on his face. "Of course you can. Go, buy the Chappy pyjamas, and while your at it, buy the zebra onsie, our baby will look fantasticly cute in all of it."

"Really?" Rukia asks, not able to believe Ichigo's sudden change in attitude. "You are the best, Ichigo." Rukia rushes forward and hugs Ichigo before running off and grabbing the Chappy pyjamas and the zebra onsie.

Laughing at the little excited frenzie that Rukia is in, Ichigo follows after her to help pick out more clothes.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Well, that was a fun little chapter. I can't take all the credit for this idea. I knew that I was going to have them shopping for baby clothes, and that Ichigo would squee over something in th shop, but it was my girlfriend that suggested that he go crazy for a pair of baby , the competition for the best baby name is now officially open, so start sending in your baby names. Thanks for reading everyone, please review._


	3. What's the Gender of Our Child?

**_Baby Scan: What Gender is Our child?_**

_A/N: Here we are guys, another chapter. So, last chapter we just skipped a couple weeks, well, this time, we're taking a biiiiiig leap. Rukia is now 19 weeks pregnant, and they are going in for a scan to find out the gender of their baby. I'm going to put a flash back in to the first scan, so that will be in italics to help differentiate from story and flash back. Hope you enjoy this :)_

* * *

><p>Ichigo raced down the stairs, pulling on his jumper as fast as he could. He was late, and Rukia was going to kill him. Today was the day that they were going to find out the gender of their baby.<p>

"Where are my keys!" Ichigo roared, angry at himself for being so unorganised and so very late.

"They're in the bowl at the front door," Karin said, bored. "And you don't have to shout."

Ichigo ran as fast as he could to the door, grabbing his car keys from the bowl, and opening the door. Unfortunately in his eagerness to get out, he smacked the door into his knee.

"Holy. FUUUCK!" Ichigo screamed as pain shot though his leg. But he had to power through the pain and get to the hospital fast.

Trying his best to stick beneath the speed limit, Ichigo drove as fast as he could, his mind drifting back to the first scan.

_"God dammit, Ichigo," Rukia sighed. "Why are you only just arriving now, you almost missed the scan"_

_"I'm so sorry," he panted, trying his best to get air into his lungs. "I lost track of time."_

_"Rukia Kuchiki," the doctor called._

_"Here," said Rukia, standing up._

_"Come this way."_

_Smiling back at the doctor, Rukia follows after him, and Ichigo, after sighing, stands up, and follows her._

_"I didn't even get to sit down," Ichigo grumbled._

_"Well," Rukia snapped. "That's what you get for being late"_

_The doctor leads them into a room, and asks Rukia to lie on the bed. She hops up, and moves her shirt so that the doctor can apply the gel._

_"This may be a bit cold," the doctor says. "So, don't say I didn't warn you."_

_He applies the gel, making Rukia let out a little squee._

_"Wow," Rukia gasps. "That is quite cold."_

_The doctor laughs, and then puts the ultrasound machine to Rukia's stomach. _

_"Now, as you can see here, everything appears to be normal. And that little spot right there," he says, pointing at the screen. "Is your baby."_

_"Aaw, Ichigo," Rukia sighed. "Don't you think that it is adorable."_

_"Not wanting to sound biased," Ichigo mummered. "But that is the cutest little spot I have ever seen."_

_Rukia laughed and forgave Ichigo for being late._

Snapping out of his day dream, Ichigo realised that he could not be late again. Applying a little more speed, Ichigo shoots down the road towards the hospital.

Oblivious to Ichigo's desperate attempts to get to the hospital as fast as possible, Rukia sits in the waiting room of the hospital, silently fuming at the fact that Ichigo has not yet arrived.

Their doctor came into the waiting room. "Rukia Kuchiki," he called.

"I'm here," she said nervously. "But I'm still waiting on the father of the child."

"I'm sorry," the doctor apologised. "But we have to do it now."

Looking around for Ichigo one last time, Rukia stands up and follows the doctor through the doors.

"Wait!" Someone calls from down the hall.

Rukia stops and turns around to see Ichigo running forward as fast as he can.

"I'm here, and I am not late," Ichigo panted.

"Seriously, Ichigo," Rukia fussed. "You could get here quicker next time, could you not!"

"I am really sorry," Ichigo said, looking at Rukia with his brown eyes. "I promise you that I will get here quicker."

"Ok," Rukia said, still a little angry. "Come on, lets find out the gender of our baby."

The doctor lead them into the room and applied the gel to Rukia's stomach.

"Ok," he said. "Lets see whats going on with your baby."

The doctor put the ultrasound to Rukia stomach an started to check the screen. "Ok," he mutters, more to himself than Ichigo and Rukia. "The good news is that your baby has a nice regular heartbeat and is growing healthily."

"And the gender?" Rukia asks nervously.

"Mr Kurosaki, Miss Kuchiki. You're having a girl."

Ichigo reached forward and gently took hold of Rukia's hand. "We're having a girl,"" he whispered

"I can't believe it" Rukia replied. "I love you, Ichigo Kurosaki."

"And I love you too, Rukia Kuchiki," Ichigo replied as he leaned forward and kissed her.

* * *

><p><em>AN: So, they're having a girl. I'm going to be perfectly honest, I didn't know what gender to make the child, so at the last minute, just as I was writing the doctors line, I took a coin, and flipped it. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I will try and upload soonish. Sorry about the random, spontanious updates, they may be good, but I think people would like it better if I updated regularly and on certain days. Well, thank you for reading and please review and send in baby names._


	4. The Proposal

_**The Proposal.**_

_A/N: Hey guys, Rukia is now 21 weeks pregnant, and they have nearly almost all the baby stuff that they need. They are painting the baby room and Ichigo, being the fabulous guy that he is, decides to surprise Rukia. Enjoy_

* * *

><p>Pink paint splashed onto Ichigo's face again, making him sigh, and wonder why he every offered to paint the roof. Reaching into his pocket he felt the box in which he was keeping the item that was going to change his life.<p>

"Hey," Ichigo called to Rukia. "Do you think you could bring me a face cloth please. My face is covered in paint."

"Seriously, Ichigo," Rukia sighed, handing him a damp face cloth. "Can you not get the paint on the ceiling instead of all over your face."

"I shall try my very best," he responded, chuckling slightly. Again, he reached into his pocket and touched the box, to try and calm his nerves. "What do you think of the room so far? Doesn't look to bad, right?"

Rukia spins on her feet to take a look at the whole room. "It looks ok, I guess," she says with a sly smile on her face.

Quickly spinning round, Ichigo tries desperatley to see what is wrong with the room. When he can't see anything he starts freaking out, and turns to Rukia to ask what is wrong, and sees that she is trying her hard not to laugh at him.

"Why you," he says, lunging towards her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

Rukia laughs and stands on her tiptoes and kisses Ichigo. "I love you, Strawberry," she whispers.

"And I love you too, Midget," he whispers back.

He again reaches into his pocket and touches the box that he has. He wants to pull out the box and change everything now, but he knows that he has to wait for the perfect moment.

"Why do you keep reaching into your pocket?" Rukia asks him, causing him to quickly whip his hand out. "You've reached in like 5 times in the past minute."

"I'm playing with myself," Ichigo says hesitantly, hoping Rukia wouldn't ask about it.

"Pahaha, you are such a dork sometimes," she laughs.

Ichigo laughs along with her before starting again on painting the roof.

"You know," Rukia said as paint fell down onto Ichigo's face again. "You would get less paint on your face if you were to use a ladder to reach up there."

Ichigo sighed and turned to Rukia. "I am well aware of this but, unfortunately, we do not have a ladder."

"Really?" She asked, confused. "Then, what is that big metal thing in the corner?"

"There is no big metal thing in the..."

Ichigo turned around to see a stepladder resting against the wall in the corner that he had painted half an hour ago.

"Wha.. Why.. How... Where..." Ichigo stammers

"It's been sitting there for about half an hour," Rukia says, confused at Ichigo's confusion. "I assumed that you put it there."

"I never brought in a stepladder," Ichigo said, confused at the sudden appearance of the ladder. "Did you put it there?"

"Dude," Rukia said, holding her hands up defensively. "I'm pregnant. I'm not allowed to lift heavy stuff."

Deciding to not question it any further, Ichigo grabs the ladder and places it in the middle of the room and starts to climb up.

"ICHHIIIIGOOOOO!" Yells Ishin, charging into the room and diving at his son.

"What the HELL!" Ichigo yells, climbing further up the ladder to avoid his father's dive.

"DON'T STAND ON THE LAD..."

Just as Ishin shouts out this warning, the ladder starts to wobble and then falls apart, causing Ichigo to shout out in surprise and fall flat on his back on top of all the pieces of the ladder.

"Well, you can't say I didn't warn.." Ichigo swiftly punches his father in the face, making him shut up.

"I'm going to go take a shower," Ichigo said, barely able to keep the anger and pain out of his voice. "That was a terrible prank to pull dad, I could have been really hurt."

Ichigo storms off before Ishin could say anything, leaving him to cry to Rukia.

"Why did you do that Mr. Kurosaki?" Rukia asked politely.

"Please, call me dad," Ishin said, giving Rukia a thumbs up. "And I didn't do it. But I did see a little lion teddy bear walk out of here with nuts and bolts in it's hand. I was confused as to why the lion was walking anyway so I wasn't really focusing on the screws and... Hey, where'd you go?"

Rukia had left Ishin mid speech, because she knew exactly who had taken the screws out of the ladder.

She was just about to barg into Ichigo's room when she heard his voice. Who was he talking to?

"... really hurt my back." Ichigo said.

"Oh, well I'm sorry about that," the other voice said. "Next time I'll be sure to put some cushions on the steps so you have something nice to land on."

"Shut up, Kon," Ichigo muttered. "All you needed to do was remove a couple of screws so that I would fall and bump myself a little bit, not so that the whole ladder gets destroyed."

"Yeah, well," Kon responds, suddenly angry at Ichigo. "You didn't specify that that was all you wanted, so shut up you big idiot. Anyway, are you sure she'll come here."

"Of course she will," Ichigo responded, confidence flowing through every syllable. "She'll know it was you and she'll want to confront you about it."

"Ichigo," Rukia roars as she bursts into his room. "I am going to kill you, you devious little bast... What is going on."

Ichigo's room was adorned with flowers and candles and everything looked really romantic.

"Rukia," Ichigo started. "I love you, and I have always imagined us growing old together."

"What's happening here, Ichigo?" Rukia asked, feeling slightly dazed.

"Rukia," Ichigo said again, as he pulled the box out of his pocket and opened it. "Will you marry me?"

Rukia gazed in amazement at the size of the diamond on the ring. It must have cost Ichigo a fortune to buy this, and he was willing to pay that for her.

"Yes," she whispered. "Yes, of course I will."

Ichigo smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "I love you so much," he whispered as he put the ring on her finger.

Rukia smiles up at him and whispers back, "I love you too."

* * *

><p><em>AN: First off, I would just like to apologise for the long wait for this one, I have been swamped by school work. Secondly, what do you think? I thought that I would do a lovely smoothy chapter like this eventually, and so, I had to do it cause I know you guys love this smooshy stuff. So, please Review and favourite (only favourite if you really liked it though, I'm not forcing you :L) and please, send in baby names, and finally, thank you for reading. I love you guys._


	5. Baby Shower

**_Baby Shower_**

_A/N: Mkay, so now Rukia is 30 weeks pregnant, and Rukia and Ichigo's friends have decided to throw a baby shower. Because everyone else in the Kurosaki family would have blabbed about it, only Yuzu knows about it and has told Ichigo and Rukia where to go to get to it. Enjoy :)_

* * *

><p>"You're lost again, aren't you?" Rukia sighed as Ichigo turned right into yet another dead end.<p>

"No," he responded, snapping a little. "I am not lost. I have just temporarily misplaced my sense of direction."

This causes Rukia to laugh as Ichigo backs out of the street and returns to the main road.

"Why did Yuzu ask us to go to Urahara's shop again?" Rukia asked. "And why can't you find it? You've been there so many times."

"I have no idea," Ichigo answers, a slight desperation creeping into his voice. "To both questions."

This makes Rukia laugh again as Ichigo pretends to hang his head in shame. They drive on for 10 minutes in silence trying to remember how to get to Urahara's shop when Rukia starts to tell Ichigo her plans for the wedding.

"So, I was thinking we could have it in June," she says excitedly. "Cause then we could have it outside, provided it doesn't rain."

Trying his very best to listen, Ichigo nods his head and mumbling "sounds great" at appropriate times.

"And maybe we should just have a giant pterodactyl poop over everything when we are done, in hope that we turn into pterodactyls ourselves."

"Uhhuh," Ichigo muttered. "Sounds great"

"You're not even listening are you?" Rukia asks, pointedly.

"Of course I'm listening," Ichigo responded defensively. "We're going to have Byakuya poop over everything and kill us, or something like that."

Rukia turned to him with fury in her eyes. "You weren't listening to a word I said. You only vaugley heard something about a pterodactyl because those are your favourite animal, you doofus."

"I'm sorry," Ichigo began but Rukia cut him off with a glare.

"You, know," she said. "Sometimes I think you don't actually want to get married. You're only doing this because I'm pregnant."

Stunned by the fact that Rukia would even think of this, Ichigo drives the rest of the way in silence.

When they pull into the car park, Rukia turns to Ichigo and says: "I'm sorry I said you don't want to get married. I know you do, and I shouldn't have even thought something like that"

"Don't worry about it," Ichigo replied, a smile on his face. "I know you didn't mean it."

Smiling, they both got out of the car. "So, why do you think Yuzu dragged us here?" Rukia asked

"I have no idea," Ichigo responded after thinking for a couple of seconds. "Maybe she found a new cake recipe and was cooking in private."

Ichigo and Rukia walk up to the door, hand in hand

"Wait a minute," Rukia said, suddenly stepping back. "We may want to tell Byakuya about the baby."

Ichigo spun around quickly to look at her. "You haven't told him yet!"

Rukia blushes and rushes towards the door. "Lets just go in," she said, grabbing Ichigo's arm and pulling him forward.

She crashes into the door, forcing it open.

"Surprise!" Everyone yells.

"What is happening here?" Ichigo asks, startled.

"Its a baby shower," Yuzu explains.

"Oh, that makes... Sense," Ichigo stutters.

"Come on guys," Karin yells. "Lets have a party!"

* * *

><p><em>AN: Hey guys, sorry this took so long, I have just finished exams and stuff. I promise I will try and get out a chapter or story every week. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I will be finished this story soon. Ok, so the next chapter is the second last chapter, so it is your last chance to get in any baby names. I will try and get it out in the next week. Thanks for being patient guys :)_


	6. Telling Byakuya

_A/N: Hey guys, second to last chapter here. Rukia is now 40 weeks pregnant, and the lie of her just getting fat is not working on Byakuya. Rukia, not wanting to face him, sends Ichigo to ask for his blessing for the wedding and also to tell him about the pregnancy. Enjoy guys :)_

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>Asking Byakuya<em>**

Ichigo nervously straightened his tie as he waited for Byakuya to answer the door. "I so hope he doesn't have his zanpakto close when I tell him Rukia is pregnant," Ichigo muttered to himself. "I should have brought Zangetsu with me."

The door started to open and Ichigo saw a butler standing in front of him.

"Master Kuchiki is ready to see you now." Without waiting for a response, the butler walked into the mansion, expecting Ichigo to follow. Taking one last breath, Ichigo walks into the mansion.

He walked into a large hallway, looking up to see a chandelier hanging ominously over his head.

"Why are you here, Ichigo Kurosaki?" A cold voice floated down the stairs, making Ichigo look up to see Byakuya walking towards him.

"Well, umm, you see, Byakuya, Ruk-" Ichigo stuttered until Byakuya interrupted him.

"Don't you speak so formally to me. You will address me as Captain Kuchiki or leave this house now." A cold look in Byakuya's eyes told Ichigo that he would be thrown out at a simple gesture from Byakuya.

"Sorry. Captain Kuchiki," Ichigo started again. "Rukia and I are getting married soon, as you know, and before we get married, she wanted me to tell you that she is-" Just before Ichigo can say the crucial sentence is phone began to ring.

Pulling is phone out of his pocket, he saw that it was Rukia calling him. Why now? Did she want to wait until after they were married to tell Byakuya now? Suddenly, Byakuya was behind him. "If you do not answer my sister when she phones you, I will cancel your wedding, whether she wants to or not"

Ichigo quickly answered. "Hey," he started. "I' just about to-"

Ichigo stopped talking when he heard Rukia moaning in pain. "Ichigo, please," Rukia panted. "You have to come home now!"

Shocked, Ichigo starts to walk away from Byakuya. "Why?" Ichigo asks, worried. "What's happening?"

"Ichigo," Rukia says quickly, her voice betraying how scared she is. "I've gone into labour"

Ichigo stopped. He looked back to see Byakuya glaring at him for walking away and telling him nothing. "I'll be right there. I promise" Ichigo hung up the phone.

"What did she say?" Demanded Byakuya, an ice cold hatred seeping into his voice.

"Can we talk another time?" Ichigo pleaded.

"Tell me what she said," Byakuya said, slowly drawing his sword. "Or I will kill you where you stand."

"Ok," Ichigo said, raising his hands. "I have to get back to her right now. She has gone into labour."

Quicker than Ichigo's eye could follow, Byakuya lunged at him and pressed his sword to his neck.

"Are you telling me that you got my sister pregnant before you married her!" Byakuya roared. "How dare you violate her in such a way!"

A sudden rush of anger flowed through Ichigo, causing him to push back against Byakuya, throwing off him and into the wall on the other side of the room. Ichigo charged forward and before he could think about it, pulled back his arm and punched Byakuya across the jaw.

"Your sister has gone into labour and all you can think about it that I got her pregnant!" Ichigo shouted, causing Byakuya to back down a little. "Instead of helping me get to her, you wave your sword around and threaten me!"

Ichigo shoves Byakuya against the wall one last time before turning and walking towards the door.

"Alright, Kurosaki, I'll help you get to my sister," Byakuya says slowly. "But, if you lay your hands on me one more time, I will make your life hell."

Ichigo nods at Byakuya. "Ok, lets go."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Hey guys. So, there we go. This is the second last chapter, so if you sent me a baby name, I thank you, but stop now. Next chapter will come out next Friday, and I promise, I will get it out by then. Thank you for bearing with me through this story. _


	7. Baby is Born

_A/N: Hey guys, last chapter here. Ok, so last chapter we had the cliffhanger of Rukia going into labour. And now Ichigo and Byakuya are now rushing to the hospital to help Rukia through. Enjoy please_

* * *

><p>Ichigo slammed his hand down on the horn again as the traffic started to slow in front of him. "Hurry the fuck up!" He yelled.<p>

"Please, try and refrain from such language in my presence," Byakuya said calmly.

Ichigo sighs and looks back to the road. The traffic slowly starts to move forward and Ichigo sighed with relief. At the first chance he had, he turned off the main road and headed to the hospital

Seeing the hospital in the distance, Ichigo starts to speed up.

"Kurosaki," Byakuya says, worry creeping into his voice. "Please slow down. This speed is not safe."

"I have to be there," Ichigo replies. "I can't miss this."

Byakuya looks over at Ichigo, and seeing the determination in his eyes, decides to say nothing more.

Ichigo turns sharply into the hospital car park. He franticly searches for a parking space, but finds none.

"Shit," he says sharply. "Shit. Why are there no fucking spaces?!"

"Kurosaki," Byakuya says, sharply. "I again ask you to refrain from such lan-"

"Shut up, Byakuya!" Ichigo yells. "My child is being born in there, and all you can think about is my fucking language!"

Byakuya looks at Ichigo, stunned by his sudden anger.

"Sorry," Ichigo says, lowering his head. "I shouldn't have said that."

"Its ok," Byakuya says, laying a hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "You go and find Rukia, I'll find a space."

Ichigo looks up at Byakuya, the surprise evident in his eyes. "Are you sure?" He asks, hesitant.

"Of course," Byakuya says softly. "After all, it is your child, not mine."

Byakuya smiles at Ichigo, and urges him out of the car.

"Thank you, Byakuya," Ichigo says running off to find Rukia.

Ichigo bursts into the hospital and charges towards the reception desk.

"How can I help you today?" Asked the woman behind the desk, smiling up at Ichigo.

"I need to know where Rukia Kuchiki is," he said quickly.

"She was just admitted a while back," the woman said. "It says she is giving birth. Are you family of her's?"

"I'm the child's father!" Ichigo said, quickly.

"In that case, she's in delivery room 3. I'll take you there."

The woman quickly stands up and comes out from behind the desk. "This way sir."

Ichigo and the woman quickly make there way through the hospital.

Arriving at delivery room 3, Ichigo quickens his pace eager to be there to help Rukia.

"Ok, Miss Kuchiki," Ichigo heard a doctor say through the door. "Push! One more big push, that's all you need."

Rukia screamed in pain. "Where's Ichigo!?" She screamed again.

Ichigo slams through the door. "Rukia!" He shouts. "I'm here."

"Who are you?" The doctor asks, angry that Ichigo had just burst in.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki," he responded. "Isshin Kurosaki is my father, you may know him, he's quite a good doctor himself."

"Yes," the doctor replied annoyed. "But that still doesn't explain why you are in here."

"I'm in here," Ichigo said, slowly, keeping his anger in check. "Because I'm that child's father."

Rukia screamed before the doctor could say anything. Quickly turning to help her, the doctor forgets Ichigo.

"Ok, Miss Kuchiki, one more push."

Ichigo rushes over and takes Rukia's hand. "It's ok, I'm here now."

Rukia looks up at Ichigo and smiles.

"Push, Miss Kuchiki!" The doctor said.

Rukia screamed again, and then another cry was heard by everyone. A babies cry.

"It's a girl," the doctor said, wrapping the baby up in a blanket.

Handing Rukia the baby, she looks up at Ichigo. "She's beautiful," he says. "What should we call her?"

"I've always liked, Lucy," she replied.

"Then we shall call her Lucy," Ichigo said, looking down at their newborn baby.

He turned to Rukia and kissed her forehead. "She's beautiful," he says. "Just like her mother."

They both smile and look at there baby.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Well, there we go. The story is done. I would like to thank draco2 for naming the child. Check out his page and stories. Well, thank you for sticking with me during this entire story. I will try and get a story of them raising the child for a few years, but I don't know. Tell me if you want me to do a story like this, or you can do it yourself. Thank you once again everyone for reading my story and thank you draco2 for the name of Lucy. Andrew out :)_


End file.
